A New Perspective
by MelonSteven
Summary: (Pearl x Mystery Girl) Taking place during and after 'Last one out of beach city'. Pearl's thoughts about this new Mystery Girl and events that take place after. *Rating might change as the story progresses*
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic so don't hate plz! Whenever I write I start with a simple word and seem to branch off from there into a very deep emotional story so we will see what happens later on… *WARNING* It might get pretty dark pretty quick. Alright so let's get this show on the road!**

 _Chapter 1_

 _Pearl's POV_

"Ok Steven, there are no corner pieces in this one!"

"Found one!" Steven said cheerfully.

Steven was always so cheerful. I don't know how he could be so cheerful with his mother's dark past. That is one thing I never understood and I never will.

Right as I was finishing my thought Amethyst burst through the door.

"Amethyst!" Steven yelled right into my ear.

"Amethyst! Do you want to build this puzzle with us!" Steven yelled into my ear again. This boy was getting onto my nerves.

"Nah, I'm going to a show!"

"Ahhh so like at the theatre…" Steven dragged on.

"More like a Rock show" Amethyst mocked him. I swear sometimes she is as bad as he is.

"A ROCK SHOW! COOL!" Jeez this kid was loud.

"Yup, Greg is taking me to a cool rock show."

Right when she finished that sentence, Greg walked with a frown on his face.

Greg then explained that he couldn't make it to the rock show with Amethyst. I saw the joy in her eyes fade. I kind of felt bad for her.

"Ahh no worries Gregory!" I felt really bad for her. She always acted like everything was fine so she didn't have to make other people feel as bad. I hated when she did that because I knew she was hurting on the inside.

"I wish I could go to the rock show with you!" Steven always wanted to make people feel better. I don't know if he can read her like I can though.

"Who says we can't?" What did I just say.

Everyone stared at me like I just punched Garnet in the face. Why did I say that? I don't want to go to a Rock show! I don't even like humans very much, so why would I go to a place where a bunch of people will be?

"Are you sure Pearl? That doesn't really seem like something you'd like…" I wanted to yell 'YES I DON'T WANT TO GO TO THIS AT ALL' but I said this instead…

"Yeah why not?" I hate myself.

"WOOHOO! ROCK SHOW!" I swear that kid gets louder by the second.

"Alright, if you really want to…" The joy was back in Amethysts eyes. I had to go now… I couldn't let her down.


	2. Chapter 2

**OK! So I am really tired but I wanted to get an update out because it has been a few days but yea. So I'm sorry in advanced if this isn't such a good chapter.**

 _Chapter 2_

Pearl's POV

Before we got out of the house, Steven handed me some blue pants and a really big jacket. I reminded him that my clothes were melted to my body and that I did not need the extra weight but he told me that I had to wear them to fit in.

Steven also wanted to go to the Big Doughnut so we could stock up on snacks for the road. I obliged at first but Amethyst seemed really into the idea of slush moving down your throat while in a moving vehicle so I had to go.

The second we walked in, Steven went running towards the drink section. I have never seen what humans like in drinks. The disgusting feeling of liquid running down your throat. Not to mention you have to shapeshift a _digestive system_ , as Steven calls it, in order to process these strange eatable objects. Absolutely disgraceful if you ask me.

Steven handed Amethyst and I some small cans once we made our way over to the freezer. I didn't want to drink it but I couldn't say "no" to his face. I mean I could but that would be rude. I looked over at Amethyst who seemed to open the strange can with ease. She seemed to have pulled at the metal thing on top to get it open. I fiddled with it a little bit finally getting the strength to just pull it open.

I stared at it for a bit thinking over the options of what could happen if I drank it, but I decided to just chug it. I took a big gulp, but right before I was about to swallow, a girl came in. I quickly spit out my drink. This girl was very tall. In fact, she was REALLY tall. She had pink hair.

"I didn't know humans could come with pink hair…" I said quietly

"Oh they don't! They go to the hair place and put a bunch of sticky goo all over their hair…"

Steven kept going on about how humans _dye_ their hair, but I just couldn't take my eyes off of her.

It was like I was seeing Rose again. I wanted to run into her arms and never let go. I wanted to do a lot of things but my legs wouldn't move.

"Earth to Pearl! What are you doing?" asked Amethyst.

"I am going to talk to her."

"Your what?"

Yea I felt the same way Amethyst. What has gotten into me today? I agreed to go to a _Rock Show_ , I drank a liquid out of a can, and now I am apparently going to talk to a Rose look-alike.

This was going to be quite a night.

 **I'm sorry that this one was kind of short, but I just really have to go to bed or I am going to pass out on my keyboard. I will really try to make the next one longer! OK bye!**


End file.
